


HIS time

by ArchiatricalLiterist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Walk Through His Story, Doomed Talk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiatricalLiterist/pseuds/ArchiatricalLiterist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known that as hard as it was to leave Rose and his doomed timeline to become a sprite of all things, that things would only be so much harder; and it seemed that even though he handed over the reigns over to Alpha Dave (the lucky bastard), it was still his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS time

He should have known that as hard as it was to leave Rose and his doomed timeline to become a sprite of all things, that things would only be so much harder; and it seemed that even though he handed over the reigns over to Alpha Dave (the lucky bastard), it was still his problem. Granted it wasn’t as though things were easy for any of them; not even Egbert had it easy. It was for that reason, and to retain a sense of whom he was, that he worked towards doing the things that Alpha Dave couldn’t do until he learned to accelerate and decelerate his time in a set of stable time loops and really start getting shit done.

 

 

So now he was fighting hoards of imps and ogres while A. Dave napped. Well more accurately he was finding out that he was awake the whole time on Derse. Heh, he could remember how he had “woken up”. It was about 3 days of reliving days before he started to feel something different. He had prototyped Calsprite, worst mistake he’d ever done and he kinda blamed John for it, and that fucker was just laughing creepily like a pro and he was started to kind of realize that maybe Bro hadn’t ever been actually voicing him out any of those times. He had finally just taken a few moments to catch his breath and break the monotony of killing imps. He didn’t really like to think about it, but he knew both he and Rose took it really hard losing John and Jade. Rose had pretty much just shut down and was trying to figure out as much of the game as she could, she had even ventured out from her house a few times to find her mother, though she never told him how it all went down. They hadn’t really spoken much, he was feeling pretty vulnerable, something he could freely admit to himself after it all sunk in, and she hadn’t wanted to talk about anything beyond trying to fix it or find some way to just make it not real anymore.

 

  
When he hit the floor, he heard the music, and suddenly he found himself standing in front of his Turntables in purple pajamas. When he turned them off it occurred to him that he had always heard the music faintly somewhere but had always written it off for his creative process; but it actually made sense now. But it all got real when he took his shades off. He could now hear something else, there was no way to describe it though until he took a look outside the window of that purple room, the only way he could think to describe it was “terror”. He put his shades back on to try and block it out and it helped some. He then saw the other tower across from his and just thought about seeing what it was when his body seemed to listen to his thoughts and just suddenly start floating towards the window that seemed to match his own.

 

 

After all this new stuff he was only half shocked to see Rose, though he was surprised she was sleeping on her bed, he’d had a few private “Sleeping Goth Beauty” jokes before he decided he really either needed to tell them to someone else or just drop them. What he did find pretty crazy was that her purple walls reflected the same mish-mash of letters he’d briefly seen on her actual walls while he was her server player. But he dropped it and tried to wake her up. She actually hadn’t even woken up until later, after one last time of finding her mother for a real talk before she just disappeared completely. Whatever they talked about though really made her see things pretty clear though seeing as she had woken up right after he sent her the pictures of her room and finally saw all the scrawled words she had written. When they finally met face to face she had punched him once in the arm, explaining it was for throwing her bed in the fire and then they just hugged it out. They’d pretty much just spent the rest of that day as their dreamselves just exploring Derse, it was how they found out just how important they were to the grand design of the whole game. John and Jade were the Heir and the Witch, and without them they couldn’t win at all, they’d tried a few more times to get in contact with the trolls hoping either for advice or even really just another person that knew what was going on. But of course those fuckers didn’t seem to want anything to do with them anymore, Rose had said that they could just be incapable of talking to them, but he didn’t buy it; all he knew was that he officially hated them even more considering that they had screwed them over and were probably just sitting back feeling proud of themselves for taking two lives with this fucked up game.

 

 

Whatever, the point was: they’d gone through a lot; Rose hunted for clues and actually TALKED to the monsters which she said were called horrorterrors for about 2 weeks, while he grinded imps and hunted out info for about 4 months. So now while Alpha Dave and Lalonde got to hang out without all the pains he and Rose had gone through, he got to fight ogres some more. It wasn’t like he was whining or something, all this reminiscing was important; you know some bullshit about knowing the past or some noise.

 

 

He flew off afterwards, found Bro, battled A Rogue Agent, nearly defeating him until he suddenly got super prototyped and nearly killing him but actually killing Bro. He tried to shut it out, but he knew it was his fault it happened. When the Agent got prototyped the kernelsprite in him started pounding as it fed him the information of what happened; he got sloppy and got one of his wings cut off for it. Then when he was trying to get back up after being knocked down he got stabbed and started feeling somethings pushing at the edge of his consciousness. Bro grabbed him and threw him far off the platform knowing that he’d survive it, only to turn around a second too late and get stabbed with him own sword through the ground. He should have turned back and he was fighting to get control of his body to turn back; “Striders never quit”, but something was controlling him and putting distance to the body.

 

 

It was only later that he got control again and made his way to Hephaestus to try to do something right after his failure. He felt like his body was tearing apart but it wasn’t just on the outside; it felt like two other forces were fighting to push him away somewhere on the inside. He’d been trained to withstand pain, to not cry or show anything he didn’t mean to show, but he’d crashed into a pillar and just dry heaved trying to get control of this body that he thought was his, but was suddenly realizing differently. He was able to get to the Denizen and like last time he looked super pissed. For a second he thought for sure that he’d die for good this time, but then one of the somethings kind of whispered “he won’t attack you”, and he believed it. Right after that he started “caw caw”-ing for a few seconds before he pushed them away. He tried to focus on the pain to keep him grounded; he could feel the somethings which he realized were the Seppucrow and the kernelsprite fighting for control. He lost 3 minutes. Hephaestus waited for him to get closer and show him the broken Caledfwlch; he then gave him THE CHOICE and told him that the forge needed to be lit for him to be able to choose. Of course as if it was set in stone, the forge suddenly lit up. He wasn’t even surprised anymore and just had Hephaestus make the Royal Deringer. Afterwards he used his sprite powers to just conjure up some bandages and wrapped up his wounds as best he could figuring it might help him stay in control. He pushed them back and tried to figure out what to do next.

 

 

Honestly though, he was just feeling pretty tired of everything, he was so tired. He wanted to try to contact Ja-Harley just to talk to her for a bit, but after what happened with Egbert he wasn’t feeling optimistic about it. He thought about contacting Rose, until he remembered that it was just Lalonde now; a faint echo of his Rose might exist in her but she wasn’t really his Rose. He had just been trying to think when he was suddenly bowled over by an intense pain in his head, and a feeling like he was being pushed aside. He fought the intangible feeling and it had felt like it lasted for no longer than a few seconds, but by the time he was in control again he found himself on the Battlefield. It was getting worse.

 

 

It was then that he heard the sobbing, and when he followed it he was pretty surprised to see Harley, and apparently she was pretty surprised to see him too. He knew though that she wasn’t the Alpha Harley which made him actually kind of happy for a second when he had that feeling of not being alone, until he had the startling thought that this timeline’s Jade might have died and had to be reborn in a sprite. She assured him that it wasn’t the case though in the midst of her sobs, so he asked her her story. He kept her focused while she, without knowing it did the same for him. It had been so long since he had even talked to someone he had known that it was incredibly good to talk to her and more than that, to just listen. He didn’t want to leave her, but the weight of the sword reminded him that he still had something he had to do. Luckily JadeSPRITE seemed to have her devil dog’s powers from the first prototyping so the problem was solved when he asked her to send the sword to Alpha Dave. As soon as the sword was gone he felt free for the first time since the whole game had started.

 

  
But it didn’t last. The fucked up game just had to rain on his parade, and of course not rain water because that would have been a GOOD thing. It rained fucking meteors, destroying the battlefield around them. He didn’t know what to do, for once after knowing nearly everything after all that running around and being infused with the knowledge of a sprite, he didn’t know what to do; and seeing Jade looking at him he knew she felt the same helplessness. The meteors were coming bigger and bigger now and they could actually see the one that was going to hit them. He turned to Jade and she turned to him and right when he was just going to tell her how much it meant to him that she was there with him. She was gone.

 

 

She didn’t die; not exactly but she wasn’t Jade anymore. She became Harley, Jade disappeared somewhere and in a bright flash there was Harley in her God Tier outfit. Seeing it in front of him just like that was nearly too much. And all she did was smile and shrink the meteor that was going to crash into them into the size of a superball. And then right when he was ready to say something again. She used her powers to take one of the golden ships out and just shrunk Skaia. The last thing he saw was her glowing green face before the pain came back and he blacked out, and this time he let it take him, he was tired.

 

 

What happened next was a blur of him fading in and out between the kernelsprite and Seppucrow, next thing he knew he was next to Jo-EGBERT hearing him say that he had forgotten all about him. He was pissed, but, he was also tired. So he just shot a halfhearted jab at him saving his sorry ass and turned back to J-HARLEY, she wasn’t “Jade” anymore. She was talking about the trolls and something about a trip out of their game session, she told Egbert to write out a message and right when he felt himself slipping he popped out and used his sprite powers to mess up the back of the poster Egbert had been writing out his message on. As John started to complain about it he looked away feeling the pounding coming back. But it suddenly stopped for a moment when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw Egbert’s NannaSPRITE and she just gave him a look through her ghostly eyes that kind of just said “I know it’s hard dear, but you have to keep fighting.” He would have protested but then he felt the slightly slimy tentacles of JasperSPRITE grab him in a quick hug. And suddenly he didn’t felt alone anymore, they knew what it was like to float between three sets of consciousness even if they hadn’t been alive when they were prototyped. He turned back in time to see John, yes John, throw his letter in a bucket through Jade’s portal, ha, and commented on his royal making things awkward power.

 

 

It would be hell spending three years trapped on a flying boat with nothing but Eg-JOHN, Jade, the consorts, and Carapaces; but he could count on Nanna even though she wasn’t HIS Nanna and Jaspers even though he wasn’t HIS dead cat, and maybe in time he could count on the two people he’d gone through hell to keep alive. He didn’t know how long it would take, but they had TIME.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. Please be gentle this is my first time posting something I worked on and I’ve been trying to write it down for what seems like ever! It took a somewhat interesting turn I think, but I’d really love it if people could tell me what they thought♪ Slight cursing, I'm really not the type to curse at all though so it might looks out of place a bit


End file.
